Till I get over You
by Your Guardian Angel
Summary: This is set three years later a week before Naruto comes back to Konoha. Sakura wakes up to see that it is the anniversary of the day Sasuke left. She tries to forget him just to find him staring down at her with a sword to her throat. SasuSaku please R


YGA: Hello! Thank you for clicking my story! I hope you decide to continue reading it! Now this is my first Naruto fic and this is only my second story so please bare with me.

Kakashi: YGA aren't you forgetting something?

YGA: Aren't you?

Kakashi: (sigh and takes off shirt)

YGA: Thank you! Now I don't own Michelle Branch or Naruto and it's characters but when I rule the world I will! It's SasukeSakura now but I will add other couples later so feel free to make requests! Oh and I will put up a second chapter if I get 5 reviews if I don't for those that read I will send you the chapters upon request. Again thank you and please enjoy!

Warning: Hint at KabutoOrochimaru

_**Till I get over You**_

The girl woke up with tears running down her face. She had that dream again. The one where she finds Sasuke, but it's too late, he's already dead. The pink haired girl looked at the clock by her bead, the numbers read 4:37 a.m.

"I might as well get up. I'll just dream if I go back to sleep." She wiped her eyes and got dresses then crossed the room to the mirror and began to practice smiling like nothing was wrong, like her heart wasn't dieing on the inside.

Sakura was doing pretty good until her green eyes landed on the calendar and focused on the day. Tears began to gather and fall and the force of her despair forced her to he knees.

"So its been three years today…Sasuke-kun…"

_Every time I fell alone, I can blame it on you _

_And I do, Oh_

_7:00 a.m._

"Good morning Sakura-chan! You're up early." Shizune said greeting Sakura with a smile.

"Morning…is Tsunade-sensei awake?"

Shizune laughed "Not this early! Is there something _I _could help you with?"

Sakura shook her head "I'm going to go train. I thought I would get Tsunade-sensei…I'll just go by myself then."

"Alright then,"

Sakura turned to leave and then when she reached the door Shizune continued. " I know what today is. If you want to talk or you just want a shoulder to cry on, I'm here."

Sakura looked over her shoulder and smiled with her mouth only.

"Thank you."

_You got me like a loaded gun _

_Golden sun_

_And the skies so blue_

"There's that Haruno girl."

"We better not talk to her, anything could trigger her temper today."

"Who would care about a worthless traitor anyway?"

"Shh! She might hear you! You know what she did last time."

"Just shut up! All of you!" Sakura screamed.

She couldn't take it anymore. Listening to them talk about it, as if they understood how see felt or why. So she ran to get away, from them, from Konoha and the memories of Sasuke.

_Many miles later_

She bent over panting for breath and even though her body was exhausted her mind was still full of thoughts of Sasuke.

Sakura lay down on the ground and looked up to the sky through the trees. Memories came flooding back along with tears as she lay in her solitude. She remembered the good times, when they were all together. How she watched him grow in power, skill and knowledge along with herself. All of the memories came and she relived each one up to when he left.

She could feel someone approaching but she didn't care. She was so absorbed in her sorrow and in Sasuke. She still didn't care when she felt the cold metal of a blade against her throat. She looked up at the welder of the sword.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"You're dead." He said looking down at her. _She hasn't changed a bit, she still needs someone to rescue her. _He thought to himself.

She smiled up at him and placed her hands on both sides of the blade. "Kill me if you want, Sasuke-kun. It would be fitting…to be killed by the one who broke my heart."

Sasuke took a step back taking the sword away from her neck.

_We both know_

_That we want it_

_But we both know _

_You left me no choice_

"Get up Sakura." He ordered gruffly as he sheathed his sword.

Sakura got up and walked towards Sasuke. "Did you change your mind?"

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?"

" I should ask you the same thing."

She gave him a sad smile. "I'm trying to forget you. So I can finally have a moments peace."

He didn't know why but for some reason that comment really pissed him off.

"Hn."

_Chaque fois que tu t'en vas _

_(Every time you leave)_

_You just bring me down_

_Je pretends que tout va bien_

_(I pretend that everything is going well)_

"Do you know what today is?" She asked. She didn't want to cry but with every passing moment she was finding it harder and harder.

"Yes." He answered.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek so she brushed it away and looked Sasuke over. She frowned.

"Have you been eating Sasuke-kun?"

"Enough."

"You need to eat better."

"What do you care? You should forget me."

Frustrated by it all she shouted in desperation. "I can't! How could I ever?" The dam had broken and the tears were falling full force. "I try but when I do my memories of you fight me and come back even stronger! I don't know what I'm suppose to do…I want you…"

She couldn't go on. Her tears were welling up in her throat and it prevented her from talking. She wanted to be strong but being here and seeing him again made it so she had to put all her strength into stopping herself from flinging herself at him.

Sasuke reached out and wiped her tears away with a gentle caress. Sakura looked up in surprise at this gesture but just as she was about to say something he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you, but don't cry for me. I don't deserve your tears."

Sakura barried her face into his chest and said "I cry for you every day. I cry because you are the one I love."

For a long time Sasuke just held Sakura and she held him back. They were both the most content they had been in three years.

Sasuke let go first. "I have to go. Kabuto will come looking."

Sakura looked down and nodded.

"Tomorrow." Was all he said before he vanished.

Sakura stood there for a while then she fell to her knees and cried.

_So I'm counting my tears_

_Till I get over you_

Tenten waved to bye to Neji. They had just finished one of their training sessions and both were headed home. Turning to walk in that direction she spotted Sakura sitting on a bench looking off into space.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" She greeted sitting down nexto the pinked haired kunoichi. "Boy am I beat!" Sakura just looked up at Tenten with a blank expression on her face.

_Some times I watch the world go by_

_And wonder what it's like_

Sakura just sat there and listened to Tenten tell her about her day with such exuberance and enthusiasm. How she envied her some times.

_To wake up every single day_

_Smile on your face_

_You never try_

Kabuto was there to greet Sasuke as he entered Sound.

"So where have you been? Out wasting time?"

"Go to hell." Was his reply as he pasted him.

"Already there Sasuke."

The image of Sakura crying was still on his mind. And the knowledge that he was the cause of those tears, yet again, was on his conscience.

"Why does she care so much?" he asked himself. "And why do I?"

_We both know _

_We can't change it_

Sakura got up and smiled at Tenten. "Thank you, but nothing will get my mind off of him."

_But we both know_

_We'll just have to face it_

That night Sakura and Sasuke couldn't sleep because dreams of the other prevented it.

_Next Day_

Sasuke walked out, with his lack of sleep showing on his face. He had nightmares of Sakura dieing, crying or being tortured…and every time…it was his fault.

Kabuto looked at Sasuke and said plainly. "You look like crap."

"Hn." Sasuke relied in a dry tone.

Orochimaru looked up and said, "You should take better care of yourself."

Sasuke glared at the snake. "It's still _my body_ and I'll do with it what I want!" And on that note he stormed out.

He found himself heading towards where he and Sakura found each other yesterday. He knew she wouldn't be there but he just wanted to be close to her. Close to a place she had been. Sasuke had no idea what this need was about but he wasn't going to dwell on it for fear of the answer.

Sasuke went to the spot he found Sakura in last time and laid himself there. For another reason unknown to him, he felt comforted and relaxed by being in that spot. So he fell asleep.

_Chaque fois que tu t'en vas_

_(Every time you leave)_

_You just bring me down_

_Je pretends que tout va bien_

_(I pretend that everything is going well)_

"You're dead."

Sasuke awoke to find Sakura sitting beside him with a kuni knife at his throat.

He smiled at her and placed his hand over hers. "Kill me if you want Sakura. It would be fitting…to be killed by the one I broke the heart of."

Sakura let out a laugh and put the weapon away. She placed one hand on his cheek and picked up one of his and placed it over her heart.

"You know I wouldn't be able to do that. The moment your heart stops beating. Mine stops in the next." She leaned down so that their faces were a breath apart. "I love you, always."

In one fluid motion he pulled her to his chest and clung to her as if she was a vision and would leave just as quickly as she came.

So they both lay there, holding each other and soaking in the comfort and affection the other provided.

_So I'm counting my tears_

_Till I get over you_

Sasuke arrived late to Sound that evening but he didn't care. He was happy for once and at that moment nothing else mattered.

"Coming home late _and _you look happy. You must have a lover in those woods." Kabuto said as Sasuke came in.

"Why don't you go screw Orochimaru?"

"I already have. He needs time to rest up you know." Kabuto answered with a grin.

"Like I needed to know that,"

"You should give her up. You'll only hurt her when this is over."

Sasuke's silences was the only reply.

_Oh, I wish I could give you up_

"Welcome back Sakura." Tsunade was there waiting for Sakura to arrive home.

"Good evening Tsunade-sensei." She said trying to hide the fact she was off with Sasuke. "Did you need me?"

Tsunade smiled at Sakura. "So how is he?"

_Do you think I could let you up Of this soapbox (1), Baby_

"He's fine." She answered in a strained voice. She felt like a child that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I understand Sakura," Tsunade said placing a hand on her shoulder. "but don't make a habit of it."

_Chaque fois que tu t'en vas_

_(Every time you leave)_

_You just bring me down_

_Je pretends que tout va bien_

_(I pretend that everything is going well)_

Sakura smiled at her. "Don't worry. Seeing him again gave me closer. I won't go to see him personally like that again. I'm over Sasuke."

_We both know _

_That I'm not over you_

_Ladi ladi ah_

_(Earlier when they were parting ways)_

Sasuke kissed her gently on the cheek and smirked when he felt her react to his touch again.

"I'll see you again. Here. In three day."

Sakura nodded "I'll be waiting."

_No I'm not over you_

_End Chapter_

Thank you for reading my first Sasuke/Sakura fic! I will have other couples and characters later! Thank you again! I am so grateful!

Love&Peace

Your Guardian Angel

_Little autors note_

_Soapbox platform raised above the surrounding level to give prominence to the person on it._

_When I first heard this song I wasn't to sure on what she meant by soapbox. That's why I put the note! _


End file.
